


Immortally Yours Moodboards [FANART]

by kissedbydragonfire



Series: Immortally Yours [2]
Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Garcy moodboards, Immortally yours, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Each moodboard corresponds to the chapter of the same name in my fic Immortally Yours (aka Part 1).
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Immortally Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857040
Comments: 39
Kudos: 32





	1. Atlantis Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone isn't on Tumblr and I worked hard on these, I thought I'd post them here too.


	2. Bimini Moodboard




	3. Bimini Part 2 Moodboard




	4. Sparta Moodboard




	5. Germania Moodboard




	6. Rome Moodboard




	7. Caithness Moodboard




	8. France Moodboard




	9. Nassau Moodboard




	10. London Moodboard




	11. Sacramento Moodboard




	12. São Paulo Moodboard




	13. Hindenberg Moodboard




	14. Lincoln Moodboard




	15. Castle Varlar Moodboard




	16. Watergate Moodboard




	17. West Point Moodboard




	18. Chicago Moodboard




	19. Paris Moodboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites.


	20. Red Scare Moodboard




	21. Salem Moodboard




	22. Delta Blues Moodboard




	23. New York Moodboard




	24. South Carolina Moodboard




	25. Chinatown Moodboard




	26. Sutter's Mill Moodboard




	27. Palo Alto Moodboard




	28. Missouri Moodboard




	29. San Francisco Moodboard




	30. Oakland and Mementos Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one in this chapter!


End file.
